


9 1/2 Foods

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #JustFuckMeUp, Blindfolds, Crack, Dom Will, Dom/sub Undertones, Food Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has a bit of a food kink, and Hannibal is more than happy to help out -- until he’s not.  A bit of Dom!Will rears his head here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 1/2 Foods

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

It had been inspired by a movie Will saw when he was about 14. He had snuck downstairs in the middle of the night, during one of his bouts of insomnia and was flipping through the channels when he came across it: “9 ½ Weeks” with Kim Basinger and Mickey Rourke. 

The movie, for the most part, was terrible. Really, even at that age Will knew the plot was laughable -- still the food scene stuck with him. In it, Mickey Rourke’s character hand-fed Kim Basinger various food items, while she kept her eyes closed. Each food was a sensual surprise: black olives, cherry pie filling, honey. So now, years later he had his gorgeous and perfectly willing husband sitting before him in the kitchen, wearing nothing but his black silk boxer briefs, a blindfold, and a smile.

“Okay, are you ready?” Will asked.

Hannibal nodded and breathed in deeply, “I...smell a myriad of things, but cannot seem to place any of them. What do you have in store for me Will?”

Will smiled a most devilish of smiles and whispered, leaning into Hannibal’s ear, “You have no idea.”

Will stood up and slowly caressed Hannibal’s cheek. Hannibal smiled and wiggled in his chair slightly.

“Now you have to follow the rules,” Will said.

Hannibal replied with a sultry, “Yes, as you wish.”

“Whatever I put in your mouth, you have to eat. Chew and swallow.”

Hannibal, nodded, and said once more, “Yes.”

“If you don’t, there will be consequences,” Will said with an edge of sternness in his voice.

“I understand,” Hannibal replied, a slight tenting in his briefs beginning to make its presence known. 

Will grabbed the first food item and said, “Now open your mouth.”

Hannibal, licked his lips softly, and obliged, as Will placed a chunk of a Snickers bar in Hannibal’s mouth. Hannibal chewed, and his chewing suddenly slowed.

“This...is very sweet. What?” He continued to chew, “And it is sticking to my teeth!”

Will looked on, with complete glee on his face.

“It’s very, very, very sweet,” Hannibal said with a slight frown and swallowed. Will offered him sip of water through a straw.

“Open,” Will said as he plopped a folded up Kraft single into Hannibal’s mouth.

Hannibal chewed, and instantly his chewing stopped, “Will...what the hell?”

“Keep chewing!”

Hannibal’s face contorted into a ball of disgust and he mumbled in between chews, “I have NO IDEA whatsoever what you just gave me. It isn’t food for the animals, is it?” Hannibal swallowed and smacked his mouth once, followed by his tongue sticking out. “Are you angry at me, Will?” he asked.

“Next. Now, open your mouth for me dear Hannibal.”

“No.”

“Hannibal….”

Hannibal opened his mouth, reluctantly, as Will spooned in a big helping of SpaghettiOs in his mouth.

Hannibal instinctively did a spit take. “Oh my god, Will! Do we have a safe word? Good heavens,” Hannibal cried out as a dribble of sticky red sauce rolled down his chin.

Will, being the sometime sadistic bastard that he could be, replied with, “We didn’t set it up before hand. Now chew, or you get more of this.”

Hannibal bounced up and down in his seat, “I hope you realize, there will be consequences from _me_ ,” he said as he swallowed the last bit.

Will nodded, “Yeah, probably. Drink this, it will help.” Hannibal leaned forward mouth searching for the straw. Once found it, he took a big sip and yelled out, “What the ever loving fuck is this, Will?”

“What? You’ve never had Mountain Dew before?” Will laughed.

Hannibal leapt out of his seat, and pulled down the blindfold. “That is quite enough. I am all for a little consensual abuse but this...I will not stand for this.” Hannibal left the kitchen in a huff as Will chased after him, laughing.

“Wait! But I still have cheese in a can, and pigs in a blanket, and…”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry (not sorry) for the crack folks! 
> 
> The goofy food scene from [9 1/2 Weeks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGB2lGyDrTw).
> 
> Come say hi and visit me [on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/).


End file.
